The present invention relates generally to train control and more specifically to an integrated train control which integrates existing train control systems.
The various train control systems are available. For example, New York Air Brake Corporation (NYAB) offers products which enhance both information and productivity including EP-60® System, (Electronically Controlled Pneumatic Brake—ECP), CCBII® System (Computer Controlled Brake), Wired Distributed Power, Smart Car and LEADER® System. Each product alone offers value in both providing information and improving operational performance. Integrating the products together creates a complete train control system with synergistic value beyond the capability of any product alone.
To develop a complete integrated system for total train management, four basic functions are required. They being:                Man-Machine Interface—provides the mechanism to receive train control commands and provide system status feedback        Enabler—provides the pathway and mechanism to control a function of the train        Actuator—provides the means to physically create action within the train        On-Board Intelligence—provides the decision making and information handling function for managing a train.        
By establishing the EP-60 System as the foundation of the Integrated Train Control System, each system can be used as a unique building block. The Electronically Controlled Pneumatic System (ECP) provide the needed functionality for the ITC Network integrity, pertinent vehicle information, and gateway for trainline information transfer. With this, the backbone for Integrated Train Control System is established, providing the intelligence and enabler functions for the system.
Integrating EP-60 System with CCBII System creates a “Dual Mode” trainline brake control system for ECP or conventional pneumatic equipped rail cars, all through a common brake controller, operator display and local brake cylinder control devices. The CCBII function provides the man-machine interface and locomotive actuator functions for the Integrated Train Control System.
Wired DP integration provides a simplified distributed power system utilizing the existing EP-60 brake functions. System requirements, such as, trainline integrity, communications validation, and trainline brake control is provided by the EP-60 function. With this, distributed power's primary responsibility is to provide locomotive propulsion control while providing the man-machine interface and actuator functions of the integrated system.
Smart Car integration improves the train brake control through electronic on-car load sensing and brake effort monitoring. In this way, the car's brake control can be adjusted to achieve the desired brake rate. By utilizing the ITC Network, Smart Car also provides the capability for unique car control commands (i.e. automated handbrake, dumper control, etc.)
LEADER System becomes the system enabler to control and monitor the complete train. LEADER System adds the intelligence to each individual sub-system to achieve total train management. LEADER System interacts with the EP-60 and WDP systems to calculate a brake setting for each car and brake and throttle setting for each locomotive with in a train based on the geography of the situation to optimize train handling and fuel efficiency. The integrated system is also enhanced by LEADER System's interaction with Smart Car as a man-machine interface, as well as a communications platform. Based on information received from Smart Car, LEADER System acquires information of the conditions on the cars and provides the ability to alert the Locomotive Engineer and recommend a course of action related to the event. LEADER System also provides the means to relay the Smart Car information to a remote Base Station for further disposition.
An integrated train control system according to the present invention includes a wire trainline and a brake pipe extending through each car on the train. An electropneumatic brake controller controls the brake pipe and provides electropneumatic brake signals. The propulsion controller provides electrical propulsion signals. An operator interface is connected to the brake controller and the propulsion controller. An electropneumatic brake system in each of the cars in the train is connected to the trainline and brake pipe. Propulsion systems on the locomotive in the train are also connected to the trainline. A master controller determines the conditions for each car and locomotive in the train and as a function of predetermined conditions transmits over the trainline individualized brake signals to each car and locomotive and individualized propulsion signals to each locomotive.
The master controller determines the location of each car and locomotive on a track profile and determines the conditions of the cars and locomotives from the position on the track profile. The master controller also determines anticipated conditions of each car and locomotive based on upcoming track profiles and individualized the transmitted signals as a function of the anticipated conditions. The car brake controller and propulsion controller include sensors and the brake controller and the propulsion controller determines conditions from the sensor and transmits the predetermined condition to the master controller. The determined conditions could include one or more of hot bearings, stuck hand brakes, flat wheel, wheel off rail, etc. They may also include one or more of car load, braking effort, draw bar/draft gear forces, impact detection, etc. The brake controller uses the locally determined conditions. Wherein the car and locomotives includes auxiliary equipment connected to the brake controller or propulsion controller, the master controller transmits individual signals for the auxiliary equipment.
The resulting benefit of integrating these systems within a single system is well beyond the sum of their individual benefits alone. Additional performance and informational benefits are created.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.